Art Project
by supermangageek23
Summary: Innocent situations Perverted minds Smutty Mortal Instruments Fun with all your favorite couples. This is rated M for a reason people. Fluff and smut galore plus some witty and corny humor,enjoy *features all couples at least once, most are Clace*
1. Art Project

**I do not own TMI it belongs to the great Cassandra Clare, I just use the characters to my own devious ideas.**  
**Hello fellow TMI fans, we got a movie date! WOOT! August 23, 2013 only 506 more days left, lol. I got the idea for this when I was working on my art project and at the time I had read a bunch of smutty anf fluffy and funny TMI fanfiction so yeah... my mind started to wander. Anyway I hope you like this story and don't worry people who read my other stuff I haven't forgotten about them, I'll update them soon.**

In the middle of the room stood a large working desk table which a certain redhead was working over doing her art project.

It was a really hot day at the room Clary was in luckily was air conditioned but that didn't stop the heat from slipping into the room and making it slightly hot. She was wearing short-shorts and a tank top, her feet were barefoot and her was pulled up into a ponytail.

Bent over her project in a way that her butt was stuck out and her feet were spread apart. She worked hard and dutifully on her project making sure the contours and lines were correct. She was so into her work she didn't notice when a certain blonde shadowhunter came into the room.

It wasn't until she heard a silky baritone voice near her making her jump "It would be beneficial to you, if you did not wear such short shorts and tight tanks bent over like the way you were."

Turning around she faced a tight shirt jace in jeans leaning against the doorway. "Especially with the door wide open like that."

"Jeez Jace you scared the crap outta me, what are you goin on about?"

"Like I've just stated, it would be very beneficial for you to not were such short shorts and tight tank while bending the way you were while the door is wide open."

Clary was confused and said as much. Jace smirked and walked over to her gripping her hips bringing their lower bodies together. Clary blushed as she felt a slight pressure pressing against her stomach making a heat start in her lower regions.

"Because it does things to people when you bend over like that, do you get it now?" He said leaning near ear and ghosting his lips against her neck.

Clary's knees began to feel weak and she pressed her palms against Jace's chest her nails slightly digging in.

Jace's lips connected with Clary's neck. His lips nipping then licking the side of her neck, his hands going down to her hips and gripping them and bringing her closer to him.  
Clary's hands that were gripping his shoulders, went around his neck and brought him closer to her. She moved her head bringing Jace's lips from her neck to her lips.

Jace licked her bottom lip then nipped and pulled it lightly. He delved into her mouth his tongue tangling with hers. Clary moaned into the kiss her fingers finding their way into his hair and staying there.

Jace's hands which were still on Clary's hips, gripped her and spun her around. Clary who was confused lost all and any thoughts as Jace pressed against her, his arousal clearly felt.

Jace leaned over Clary, pressing her against the table. Nibbling on her ear he then whispered " See what you do to me Clary." Jace presses harder against Clary. "Do you see, what you do to me when you parade yourself around like that."

Clary deciding to tease him whispered back " I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about, I have no idea what kind of things I make you do." she said the next part huskily and full of lust "Why don't you show me, ."

Turning Clary back around he layed her on the table and put her legs around his waist, pressing his arousal against her heated core and grinding against her slowly. Leaning down again he bit near her collarbone and whispered into her skin "This, Miss Clarissa Fray is what you make me do."

Moving his lips up he claimed Clary's lips while his hands began their descent. His fingers found the hem of her shorts and slowly started pulling them down.

Clary was too caught in the sensations she was feeling and the way Jace's tongue was working in her mouth to notice that Jace was pulling off her shorts as well as her panties.

It wasn't until she felt a draft down there but before she could ponder anything she let out a low moan as a tingling heat spread through her putting her in a dazed euphoric state.

Jace was slowly rubbing Clary's slit with two fingers, he was enjoying her moans and the look of absolute pleasure on her face. "Did you like that baby?" Clary who was in a state of euphoria let out a muffled noise of an affirmative as she bit her bottom lip.

Jace found her little numb and began rubbing in a slow manner, sticking a finger inside her as well she let out a cry of Jace's name.

Jace stuck another finger inside and began rubbing her little bundle of nerves faster bringing her closer to the edge.  
"J-j Jace... I-I need you now!" "What do you need? If you don't tell me, how can I help you?"  
"Please! Jace, I need you in me now!" Jace hit a special spot inside her and Clary whimpered "Please Jace, now!" Jace removed his fingers but before Clary could utter a protest he was inside her stretching her out.

Jace pounded into her hard and fast his finger still working her little nub. Clary was just at the peak of the cliff and was getting closer and closer by each stroke Jace not too far behind her.

Clary let a scream of Jace's name as her orgasam took of her body. Jace followed grunting out her name name and cumming as well.

Both panting, Jace pulled out of her hot sheath and giving her a kiss on her forehead, cheeks then lastly her lips.

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled at one another.

Both fixed and adjusted their now sitting upright on the table, Jace still in between her legs. Jace had his arms wrapped around Clary's waist and Clary had her arms wrapped around Jace's neck, both just staring at the other.

"Hey Guys! I've been looking for you guys everywhere! What are you doing here?" said Isabelle's voice as she stood in the now open doorway.

Jace smirked and Clary blushed "Just workin on an art project" Clary said softly nudging Jace to quit smirking. Jace smirk grew into a full blown grin "Yeah we were just doing a long hard art project."

Isabelle gave the two a puzzled look and said " I get it you guys were working on an art project, lets go." as she walked back out the door leaving the two alone again.

Clary and Jace started at the spot Isabelle had been, looked at each other then broke out into laughter.

"You do know I'm going to have to start all over with my art project." Clary said trying to sound menacing but with a smile on her face.  
"Well, I always help you with any 'art' projects" said Jace with a gleam in his and a lecherous look on his face.

Clary blushed and smiled, hitting his chest playfully she said "You perv"  
Jace grinned back at her and said "Only for you baby. Only for you."

**hello all, I hope you liked this chapter, it was pretty embarrassing thinking that I was going to put this online for others to read / but I'm sorta proud for writing it ^_^? so yeah... anyhoo if you liked this please review and you might wanna check out my other mortal instruments story, My Fiery Red Hot Girlfriend so yeahh till next time readers.**

**_please review!_**


	2. Workout

**This is for all the Malec people! If you're looking for a really good malec story with smut as well look up Magic Moment it's rated M and at the moment I can't remember the author but it's a really good story anyhoo I don't own TMI and I'm excited as heck for the next book, if you haven't seen the trailer for it go watch it now it's epic! Oh also I'm not nessciarly happy with how I ended this chapter so yeah sorry if you don't like it**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec woke up the sun light shining in his face. Getting up he pulled on his jeans not bothering to put on a shirt.

Going to the kitchen he grabbed a bowl of cereal sat on the counter and began eating. Thoughts of what he could do today and what he should do go through his mind.

Finishing his meal he decided that some exercise would burn some time and some energy. As Alec began to stretch unbeknown to him Magnus had woken up and was standing in the bedroom doorway and watching him.

Alec did a few pushups followed by some crunches still not realizing that Magnus was watching.

Alec kept working under the watch of Magnus until he built up a sweat. "Not that I don't love watching you workout but why so early in the morning and why on a day as hot as today?"

Alec shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at Magnus " Working out distracts my mind."

"I know another workout activity you could do that distracts the mind..." Magnus gave Alec a sly cat like smile.

Mangus snapped his fingers and the A/C turned on in the apartment blowing a gust of cold air. Magnus smirked his eyes sparkling as he watched Alec's nipples harden from the mixture of his sweat and cold air.

Magnus swayed over to where Alec was standing and put his arms around his neck and brought his mouth down. They began kissing passionately, Alec grabbing the pant loops riding low on Magnus's body.

Magnus pushed Alec until his back was to the kitchen wall, he ran his hands up and down his arms enjoying the feel of his rough but smooth skin and creating goose bumps as he caressed him.

Alec ran one hand up Magnus's shirt the other going up to his hair and gripping slightly.

They paused breaking apart looking into each other's eyes.

" You were saying you knew something that was more physically active, are you gonna show me or were you just talkin?"

"My my my, I it seems I've finally corrupted you but your still eons away from my level of corruptedness." Pulling Alec along but his pants Magnus dragged back into the bedroom.

***Please review and if you liked where this was going and want more i might write more for you. the next chapter is proably going to be simon and isabelle so if your not a fan of that pairing so sorry. :p**


	3. Lollipop

**Hello all again, the couple this time is Simon and Isabelle so yeah. I do not own TMI.**  
**oh btw have you guys seen the trailer for City of Lost Souls? It's freaking amazing! only a few more days till the book is released!**  
**anyhoo read on oh and one more thing this chapter is based on lets say before Simon was kicked out of his house but after the two-timing drama so it's a make believe time zone . let's call it author creative license**

**NEW A/N- Okay so since no one review saying they wanted more Malec this is Simon and Iz, second I'm not necessarily happy with how I ended this so if you would like a smutty/fluffy continuation of this let me know. I'm truly grateful for all the story alerts, really I am but some reviews would be nice to, the help me (the author) write for you (the reader)**

They were sitting in Simon's room, some random sitcom or whatever playing in the background. Isabelle was reading a magazine a lollipop in her mouth and telling Simon random things from what she was reading.

Simon who was trying very hard not to look at Isabelle's mouth made affirmative noises and tried keeping his attention on the show that was playing. But his eyes kept betraying him, they would glance over at Isabelle and then look down at her mouth watching what she was doing with that lollipop of hers.

Isabelle sucked on the lollipop then took it out, it making a pop noise followed by her licking around the lollipop with her tongue then sticking it back in her mouth.

'She's still sucking on that damned lollipop' thought Simon as he watched her. It wasn't quite sure where they were or what they were. They were friends but a little closer than friends but they weren't quite in a relationship again and seeing how bad Simon read things he had no idea what to expect.

All thoughts flew out of Simon's head as Isabelle spun her tongue around the lollipop.  
'What the hell is wrong with me? Mind get out of the gutter!' Simon thought.

"Something wrong Simon?"  
'Yes' "No, nothing at all."

So there they sat, Simon feeling the sexual frustration and Isabelle simply being Isabelle.


	4. Ice Cream

**Okay so originally the next chapter was going to be Jace and Clary again but I got this idea so it's Simon and Iz. I've gotten an request to do Jordan and Maia, and my feelings as well as their relationship is complicated, but I will eventually get to it. Also I'M AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! Please forgive me! I will work harder on updating more so please bear with me.**  
**I do not own TMI oh p.s. I still haven't read COLS so please no spoilers for me, thank you ^-^**

** EDIT- I have finally gotten and read COLS so yeah, I might write a short chapter with character development from there. And I am so extremely sorry for this very late chapter.**

_'She has to be doing that on purpose, that or I'm hallucinating' thought Simon as he was again hanging out with Isabelle_

Simon was having a huge moment of deja vu except this time he knew Isabelle had to be doing it on purpose. It was exactly like last time with the lollipop except this time she was eating ice cream.

Relatively innocent thing, except for the fact she would look at him a certain way as she took a big lick from her ice cream cone. Or she would make little appreciative hums now and again.

Simon was trying very hard to focus on his comic book that sat in his lap and not the sounds that were coming from Isabelle or the thoughts that the sounds spurred on.

"Simooooooon..." Isabelle called.

Simon looked over and as soon as she did Isabelle took an exceptionally long lick.

"I was wondering *lick*  
what you wanted *lick*  
to do today?*lick*"

Simon again yelled in his head that she had to be doing it on purpose. Trying very very VERY hard to focus on her question and answer in an innocent way and not in a way that would imply anything.

"How bout a movie?" He said hoping his voice didn't crack.  
"Sure." she said then taking a bite from her ice cream. Getting some around her lips which she licked off slowly. "That sounds great."  
Simon gulped, it was going to be a long day.

**_sorry for the shortness, I love teasing Simon, lol_**


	5. Snuggling and Snogging

**This is a fluff chapter. Yeah that's right you perverted freaks there's nothing hot n' heavy in this chapter just sweet and mushy and maybe just maybe a little cheesy as well. Anyway I hope you like this chapter the pairing is Jace and Clary again and I do not own TMI **

**Edit- yeah this came out near the end a bit more smutty, so yeah. this chapter had a mind of it's own. it's not me that's dirty minded, it's the characters! have you read what they did in the 4th and 5th books?!**

Cuddled on the couch, sat Jace and Clary. Jace's arms wrapped around her and his chin sitting on the top of her head. Clary's hands over Jace's, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles over his skin.

They watched some old romance comedy movie. Both not really paying attention but rather enjoying the warmth and comfort of the other.

As the movie went into some mushy scene, Jace got an idea. Moving his head, he began to lay soft kisses on the backside of Clary's neck.

Clary giggled, the light touch of Jace's lips gave a tingly and feather like sensation. "Jace" she giggled out his name. Soon Jace's kisses became longer.

Jace nibbled along her neck followed by a lick over the abused skin, giving her multiple kisses all the way down towards her shoulder. "Jace.." this time his name coming out as more of a moan.

Jace smirked against her neck and continued on his trek down, nibbling around her collarbone.

Wanting to wipe the smirk off Jace's face she subtly shifted her rump against him. He paused for a second before continuing on. Clary hid a smile.

She again rubbed her backside against him, this time not even near as subtle as before. She heard Jace give a soft groan and this time she let her smile show. It wasn't long before she felt how he appreciated her actions.

Jace leaned his forehead against her shoulder as he enjoyed Clary's tortuous good movements. His hands which were around her waist slowly moved upward till they reached the underside of her chest.

Clary who was so into grinding squeaked slightly when she felt Jace's hands against her chest.

The two continued the groping and grinding until they heard the sound of the lock turning. Spring apart, the two straightened themselves and calmed their breathing. Jace having to adjust his pants.

Jocelyn and Luke walked in. Jocelyn looking at the two through narrowed eyes as she walked by with Luke.

As soon as Clary's mother was gone from the room both took a huge sigh of relief. They turned faced each other, a smile appearing on their faces.

"Next time, lets watch a movie at my place" said Jace.

Clary nodded knowing fully well that the Institute didn't have a tv.


	6. Icing

**This is a Alec and Magnus chapter. Since reading COLS I'm going to act like what happened with them didn't happen. I might write a angsty sad short chapter for it later on but for now, I'm going to pretend it didn't happen. I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!**  
**although it would be interesting to read what happened between Magnus and Woosley...**

**ps. two updates in one week! go me! nah but really I will try to update more**

They had celebrated their anniversary. They had a small party and talked and laughed.

Hours later the party was over and they were both relaxing in each others company.

"I'm gonna wash up before bed" said Magnus.

Alec nodded his head, thinking of it as the perfect moment to sneak into the kitchen for some more cake. Alec would never admit it but he loved the hot pink frosted cake.

As the door shut to the bathroom, Alec rushed to the kitchen, double checking behind to make sure Magnus didn't hear him.

Reaching the fridge a small smile appeared on his face as he pulled out what was left of the cake. Placing it on the counter, he swiped a finger across the side and stuck it in his mouth.

He made a sound from the back of his throat of pure enjoyment.

Feeling too lazy to grab a fork, he began taking and nibbling pieces of cake from his fingers. Licking all leftover icing off as he continued.

Alec was once again caught off guard when he heard Magnus at the kitchen door saying "Well. Well. Well. Isn't this a sight..."

Alec turned and stared at Magnus like a deer stuck in headlights. A finger still in his mouth.

With a smirk on his face Magnus walked over to Alec till he stood right in front of him. Taking his hand that he had been eating the cake with. He stuck one of Alec's still iced fingers and stuck it in his mouth. "Mmhm" He said raising his eyes to meet with Alec's.

He released his finger with a pop, making a light blush appear on Alec's face.

"I think I'd like some more." said Magnus as leaned into Alec. Bringing his mouth down he licked Alec's bottom lip for entrance which Alec gave immediately. Magnus had one hand on Alec's waist and the other in his hair.

Alec forgetting about the stickiness of his hands gripped the back of Magnus shirt, bringing him closer. Their tongues battling it out and moans and groans coming from both.  
As they broke away for breath, Magnus took a step back and said "You know what, I think I still want some dessert."

Grabbing the cake Magnus headed to the bedroom.

"You coming Alexander..."

Alec didn't respond but he rushed after Magnus with a goofy smile on his face.


	7. Frist Kiss

**Hello! This story was thought of when I was going over my prompt list for my other story_ Kisses Inbetween Demon Fights._ I write a lotta Clace but I thought that this prompt would be perfect for Simon and Isabelle. I thought about making this a oneshot but I decided I just add it to _Art Project,_ so yeah. Anyway, hope you like it and I do not own the Mortal Instruments. **

* * *

When they met, he was nothing more than a mundane and she was a shadowhunter.

She didn't see much in him, he was okay looking and perhaps she could have a little fun with him. She thought he was like all other guys she had met, drooling at her looks and willing to do anything she said

But she was wrong.

She realized how he didn't stare at her with stars in eyes but rather he was looking at _her._ He was staring at Clary. With love, with a slight sadness, with longing. He wasn't staring at her and it upset her.

She didn't quite understand why she was upset either. It was petty and stupid but as she watched them interact, she felt a hollow feeling in her chest.

I would not say she fell in love when they met but rather perhaps meeting him was the fatalist to finding her true feelings. She _can't_ remember when they first kissed or why but she does remember how soft and warms his lips were. How gently he kissed her, as if she were something fragile, how the kiss was clumsy and somewhat rushed, how it showed his inexperience.

Simon was _not_ her first kiss but he was the first kiss that only truly mattered.

~simabelle~

When he first met her, he thought she was beautiful and right after that though, he thought she was probably vain and mean.

He was proven slightly correct.

At the time, he main thoughts and concerns layed with Clary. At that time he thought he could make her jealous.

He never thought that he'd end up at a warlock's party and get turned into a rat, he never thought he'd find out there was a whole nother world and his best friend was a part of it.

He'd never think a lot of things that happened to him would ever happen to him, he doesn't exactly regret it and he definitely would never change things.

As he looks back, he remembers his first kiss.

He looks back at his first kiss with _her_. She smelt sweet like vanilla and something else, her lips were soft and moist against his. He had no idea what he was doing but it felt right.

Anytime he remembers the kiss, his first kiss with_ her,_ he feels alive again, he feels warm.


End file.
